


Telling Stories

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna commentates at a Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hogwarts365 for prompt 1, using 'Luna Lovegood' and 'coming out'.

“Oh! One of the Hufflepuffs, I think her name is Lenela, but I could be wrong, because I've only spoken to her once, well, we didn’t really speak much—oh right, she’s just jumped off her broom and onto someone else’s! It was very well done, I think. With that balance she could be a good dragon trainer. I wonder how she would have handled those dragons that were here two years ago, probably quite skilfully, going by how good she is on a broom. She could have helped the other trainers take care of the dragons, I’m sure they wouldn’t have minded.

“Nothing is happening on the pitch except angry shouting, which isn’t pleasant to listen to, so I’ll talk for a few minutes while everyone sorts everything out so your brains don’t get too empty. Well, I was once in the forest, looking for Undulating Mushrooms—

“I’m sorry Professor, but I thought people liked being told stories—

“Oh, I’ll talk about one of the players then! I was in an empty classroom practising cheering charms on a cat that had wandered in and Lenela came in. She shooed the cat away, which I thought wasn’t very polite of her, but she had a reason, so it wasn’t as bad as just doing it because you didn’t like cats. She came so close to me that I thought she wanted some of the smell of the kava I had rubbed on my neck to rub off on her, but probably not because the next thing she did was kiss me. It was a nice kiss. I had to stop it after a while though, to tell her that I didn’t want to have sex with her, which is what I think that would have led to going by the evidence of studies done on the subject of human mating rituals. I said I was asexual, and that never having sex was actually quite a good way to ensure a species’ survival, so she shouldn’t worry.

“Professor! I said this story wasn’t interesting. You look like there are lots more Wrackspurts in your head. I do wish you had let me tell the other one!”


End file.
